YuGiOh! The Games Begin
by RiYuYami
Summary: more summery inside Yugi's son Duos, becomes the new holder of the Sennen Puzzle. Yami returns, but can not remember most of his life with Yugi and his friends, and a strange new enemy appears. OC OOC RR
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm starting a new fanfic when I have others to work on, but who cares! Any who, hi I'm RiYuYami and this is a new fanfic called **Yu-Gi-Oh! The Games Begin. **Now, I just want to say, I have been wanting to write this one since December of last year and its going to be fun. Horray!

**The Summery: It has been twenty years since Yami has come back. Yugi is married to Ishizu and has two twin children; Duos and Seta. What happens if the Sennen Puzzle is given to Duos? Yami comes back, but can not remember most of his adventures with his friends. A new evil appears and it's up to Duos and Yami to save the world and to regain the former Pharaoh's lost memories.**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used/and or mentioned in this fanfic. I own all the children and the plot. Also any new Duel Monsters.

Enjoy.

On with the fic!

* * *

Cast of **MY **characters: 

Duos- (15) Son of Yugi and Ishizu

Seta-(15) Daughter of Yugi and Ishizu

Ka- (15) Son of Seto

Jhonen- (15) Son of Jou and Mai

Mina- (15) Daughter of Anzu and Honda

Riko- (15) Son of Ryo

_**1-1-1-1-1**_

Fifteen Years Ago

"_Sir?"_

"_Yes, what is it now?" _

"_Sir, the son of the Pharaoh's vessel has been born."_

"_Good, make sure the child is fine. He is part of the plan you know."_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Everything is falling into place. Now we must play the waiting game for your return Pharaoh. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

Fifteen Years Later In the Present

"Now my Celtic Guardian destroys what's left of your life points!"

"Ah no! Not again! Why do I keep losin' to ya Duos?"

"It's because you don't have enough strong cards in your deck Jhonen."

It was a typical lunch period in Mr. Mouto's home room class. In the seats next to the windows were two best friends. Duos Mouto, the son of the world famous duelist and greatest teacher in the school; Yugi Mouto, and Jhonen Jounouchi were playing Duel Monsters.

Seta, Duos' twin sister, watched as the two began another round. Mina watched her friends play their little game. She thought Duos was cute, but she would never go out with him. She did know that Duos had a crush on her. Riko stood silently by the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

It was like this all the time. Ka, the one and only son of Seto Kaiba, sat across the room from them. He was just like his father; he thought that the Mouto's were his enemy, and that the puppy (Jhonen) was an idiot.

They looked almost the same, their difference was that fact that Ka was born with blue hair with dark blue in the bangs. It never bothered him, his father, or his little brother Matthew. He even had a cold blue glare that could rival that of Kaiba's own.

Jhonen was the class clown. He always found ways to make everyone laugh (except Ka). He was best friends with Duos. He had his father's messy blond hair, but his mom's violet eyes. Jhonen Jounouchi was never the smartest in the class, but he tried his best, which was good. He was an excellent fighter. Pick a fight with him and you'll forget who you are.

Mina was a girl who looked more like her mother than her father. She acted just like Anzu, never Honda. Mina Honda was kinda stuck up… she was really stuck up. She seemed to be a snake wearing a girl's school uniform.

Riko Bakura. He was tall, quiet and cute. He was an albino. He had short white hair with blue-eyes. He was mystery in himself. At times it seemed that he was different but he never noticed it. He would often hang out with his father or Duos. Duos was his first friend and would always be.

Seta Mouto was a tomboy, but she still wore girl cloths. She looked like her mother, but had Yugi's amethyst eyes and her hair was red with black tips, and had light yellow bangs. It was normally backed in a pony tail. She acted like her mother and often disciplined her stupid brother even though they were only three minutes apart; she acted like the older sibling. She was the younger one.

The main character of this story is Duos. He was often immature, dorky, lost track of things, but he was still a good guy. He loved anything about games and Egypt. You could say that he was miniature Yugi. They looked the same (yes, even the same hair, except for the fact that Duos had more bangs in the front), except for their eyes.

Duos' were blue like his mother's. His dream was to be just like his father. He wanted to be a great duelist and become the next king of games. But it could never happen, he was only good enough to beat Jhonen and that was it. He could never beat Jounouchi, Kaiba, or even his own father if he tried.

* * *

"Looks like I win Jho, now hand over the thousand yen you owe me." Duos said as he put away his deck. Jhonen cursed under his breath as he dug into his back pocket for his wallet. The door into the class room opened and in stepped their teacher. 

Yugi was wearing a pair of thin-rimmed glasses which he pushed up to his eyes using his middle finger. "Get back to your seats kids. Class is starting, and Jhonen, I don't want any NEW sound effects that you've made over the weekend to be heard when I'm teaching you today." Yugi said as he pointed to the blonde who was blushing.

"Now, today we will talk about that ancient Pharaohs of Egypt." Yugi said as he took out a piece of chalk and began to write out the word Pharaoh on the board. Mina spoke up.

"Mr. Mouto, why are we learning about some pompous, rich, jerk-wads that are now almost dust?"

Yugi stopped writing. The chalk fell from his hand and his body was shaking slightly. "Not ALL of them were like that Miss. Honda… there was one that was never anything like that." Yugi said as he turned around, he kept his head down.

"Tell use about this pharaoh you speak of Dad." Duos said as he looked at his dad. Normally he was happy and nice, but right now he looked depressed and dark. It was unlike him to be that way.

"I will Duos. You see children, about three thousand years ago, there was a dynasty call "The dynasty of shadows." There were only a small number of pharaohs who ruled in this time. One pharaoh, known as the Nameless Pharaoh, saved the whole world from a dangerous war known as The Shadow War."

"He used his own soul to banish the dark magic away into the seven Sennen Items. You see, there were games that were played by man and kings. They were known as the Shadow Games. They soon became to powerful and the Nameless Pharaoh stood up against a creature made of this dark power by using all the powers he had and the help of the God's power to destroy it." The class was looking at him and waiting for him to continue. Ka raised his hand.

"Sir, this is a very interesting story, but is it real? It seems really farfetched to be true, I mean, I know that the Egyptians believed in the use of magic and all, but how could it be all real?"

"Actually Ka, it is true. The seven items did exist. I heard that a young man was given the item that the pharaoh's soul was sealed with in. It was the Sennen Puzzle and with it, the saved the world from the return of the Shadow Games."

"The seven gold items were lost in Egypt after the boy and the Pharaoh regained his memories and battled one another. The Pharaoh lost and left to the afterlife. It was said on the box that held the pieces of the puzzle 'Whoever solves this complex puzzle will be given one wish and will be given the knowledge and powers of darkness. Then they shall become the master of games.'"

The class looked at him and nodded and then began to talk. Duos stayed quite. What his dada had said continued to play in his head. 'Then they shall become the master of games…'

* * *

At Home around Dinner Time

The dinner table was quiet that night. Yugi and Ishizu sat together at the table. Seta was placing a spoonful of rice on to her plate. Duos put down his silverware and stood up. "Where are you going brother?" Seta asked as Duos walked out of the kitchen.

'To my room…' was the response. The Mouto family lived in the Kame game shop. Grandpa was in a retirement home and Yugi took care of the shop on the weekends. As he walked into his room, he felt cold air hit him. His window was open. 'Didn't I close that this morning?' He was about to close it when something shiny caught his blue-eyes. On his bed was a gold box covered in hieroglyphics. The eye on the front of the box looked up at him. Duos slowly opened it. The contents inside made him gasp. It was a puzzle.

"Th-this is the… the puzzle from Dad's story…" He said quietly to him self. There was knock on the door. "Duos? Are you okay?" It was his mom.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired and I'll be going to bed in a few."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night mom." As soon as she left the hallway, Duos sat on his bed and looked at the puzzle. 'I must be the new holder of the puzzle. I'll become the greatest Yu-Gi-Oh in the world, just for you dad.' Duos thought to himself as he put two of the pieces together.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_**1-1-1-1-1**_

O.O … What am I thinking, I don't even know myself. This will be yaoi later on; also there will be blood, gore, cussing, and maybe, MAYBE rape later in the story. Yes, I know Duos is the name of Priest Seth's monster, but who cares. I own all of these kids and if you want to use any of them, I don't care but you have to tell people that they are mine!

I don't like Yugi being with any girl, but Ishizu OKAY??! No, Seto is not married to Serenity, oh God no. Ryo's and Seto's wives are and always will be unknown… unless if I come up with them.

I'm not really in the mood to right YGO, because my obsession has gone to Spongebob and Invader Zim as of the moment, but it will go back to Yu-Gi-Oh really, REALLY soon.

…

Yeah… LATER! Review this story or they will come and take you to the Happy Farm.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm… I'm not surprised that this story has only one review as of now (which makes me smile); I did just get it up a while ago. I want to say that I am sorry for messing up the summery; it was suppose to be '… YAMI LEFT' but I was not paying attention to what I was typing. If you want the summery, read chapter one, but please forgive me for my stupid mess up.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, but I do own some merchandise. I also do not own any products used and/or mentioned in the fanfic.

I own the plot and the children, also any OCs, which will be a lot. I do own any new cards that will appear. If you have a suggestion on a card, please tell me and I will put in here, you must also tell me who will use it as well or I will have to give it to another person.

I need to improve on my typing skills still. I'll try to get this story updated during Christmas Break which stared for me today so NAH!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

NOTE! There will be cussing in this chapter.

NOTE TWO! Yami WILL return in this chapter so be happy.

NOTE THREE! I **might **have some of the old cast appear in this chapter, so don't try to get your hopes up to much.

* * *

/ hikari to yami /

-/ yami to hikari /-

* * *

_**2-2-2-2-2**_

BRINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

The alarm clock in Duos' room went off. An arm stuck out off the sheets and threw it on the ground. Duos sat up and moved his hand through his messy hair. He got out of bed, but being half asleep, he tripped over the clock.

"OWW! Damn thing." He grumbled as he undressed out of his boxer and black shirt. The sun shone though his window and its rays hit something causing a bright reflection. Duos turned and looked at the puzzle.

He staid up until midnight working on it, and only got apart of the top done of the puzzle

He picked up a piece on the bed-side table that he had dubbed his favorite of them all. It was the piece with an Egyptian eye on it. "I can't wait to finish this puzzle. I bet dad will be proud… maybe I'll keep it secret from him until I finish it, that way it will be a surprise for him. He'll be so proud." Duos spoke with a grin on his face. He finished getting dressed and put the puzzle into its box and placed it in his book bag.

* * *

"Hey Duos! What ya up to?" Jhonen said as he saw Duos walk out of the game shop. Seta had already left with Mina. This was normal for them. Riko came walking up to them. Before Duos could answer his friend's question, he heard some one calling.

"Good morning guys!" Riko yelled as he ran over to them.

"Good morning Riko." Duos said. Riko and Jhonen looked at their spiky haired friend.

"Umm… You okay Duos?" Jhonen asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys. I was up late last night working on the Sennen Puzzle."

"SAY WHAT??! You have it??!"

"Lower the disables Jho. I'm trying to keep it a secret from my dad until I finish it."

"Duos," Riko spoke up. "Does your puzzle have an eye on it?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I got a strange necklace called the Sennen Ring and it has an eye on it. Maybe, at lunch we can check them both out."

"Okay Riko."

* * *

At lunch Riko sat in a seat next to Duos. He pulled a ring with spikes out of his book bag. "This is the Sennen Ring I found it in my room last night when I was getting ready for bed."

"Same here." Duos said as he pulled the box out. Riko's eyes widen then his blue eyes seemed to change to a sharp look. "May I have a look Duos?" Riko sounded a bit deeper, but not by to much.

"Sure… I guess." Duos felt a strange vibe coming from Riko.- /Bakura… /- Duos eyes widened when he heard a deep voice in his head. He wiped around, but saw no one. 'Hmmm… I wonder what that was about…' Riko picked up the puzzle and took a look.

'Finally, the puzzle has chosen it next successor. Excellent.' Riko seemed to have gone back to himself again. "What a lovely puzzle Duos." He handed it back to him.

"Thank you for saying that Riko."

-/… He is lying through his teeth aibou… /- There was that voice again! Duos looked around. He noticed his hands were on the puzzle's box.

/Excuse me, but are you talking to me/

-/ I guess so… /-

/Who are you/

-/ … /-

/Hello/

-/ … I don't know… /-

/ How do you not know who you are/

-/ I don't know. I don't even know who you are, or where I am, or what year this is. /-

/Let's see, its 2020, you are at Domino High School, and my name is Duos Mouto. /-

-/ Mouto? Are related to Yugi Mouto in anyway/- The voice asked.

/Yep! He's my father. /

-/ … /-

/You okay/

-/Where was I for the last twenty years/-

/That I don't know. You can stay with me if you want. /

-/I already am Duos. You are the new holder of my home. I don't have a name, could you give me one/-

/Sure. Will 'Yami' work for you, it seems to fit you for some reason. /

-/Yes. /-

/So… when did you have this time lapse thin?. /

-/I can only remember something that involved a man named Pegasus and we was about to duel me and my aibou, who was your father by the way. /-

/You dueled Pegasus? My dad battled him in Duelist Kingdom and won. /

-/I was that one that dueled. Are you saying that your father never told you about me/-

/Dad does not like to talk about his past very much. Mom gets kinda worried about that sometimes, she says that he might never let go of that past. /

-/Who is your mother/-

/My mom is named Ishizu. /

-/Hmm… I've never met her before, I would have thought that he would have gone with Anzu but… /-

/How do you know my dad, if you don't mind me asking/

-/He was the boy that saved me from this puzzle over twenty years ago. He became my aibou and I'm am the King Of Games, and have only lost one time, but it wouldn't count because of how Kaiba beat me. /- duos could feel that the voice seemed preety bored, it seemed like he was looking at his nails or something.

/ … NO WAY! You're the guy that my dad was talking about in class! And HE was the boy who owed the puzzle! And now I hold it, but it isn't done yet! Sorry for yelling. /

-/That's okay. How are we talking to one another if you have not finished the puzzle? It might have to do with the fact that you are Yugi's son. /-

/Maybe. I would like to know you better, but we can only talk to each other. If I finish the puzzle, will I be able to see you Yami. /

-/I hope so. Would it be alright, if I called you 'aibou' and you call me 'Mou hitori no boku?' It would make me feel better about this whole situation. /-

/Okay. Oh, class is about to start. You can still talk to me if you want, Mou hitori no boku. /

-/I'd like that, aibou. /- Duos could feel a smile on the face of the person he was talking to mentally. Duos wanted to see what the person looked like, but he had to wait. Before Yugi walked into the class room, Duos took the eye piece out and put the box in his book bag. He held on tightly to his puzzle piece. Yugi walked in to the room.

He was saying something about Egyptian Gods.

/Hey, Yami/

-/Yes, aibou/-

/Do you know anything about the God's Egyptian/

-/Of course Duos. /-

/Will you help me with this pop quiz on them/

-/Sure. What is the first question/-

/Who is the king of the Gods/

-/Atum. /-

* * *

As Yugi checked over the test, the rest of the class began to talk to each other. Duos, however, was talking to Yami.

/So you played duel monsters against Kaiba and kicked his ass/

-/Yep. /-

/I can't do that, not even in a millennia. /

-/With practice and my help, you'll be able probably beat Yugi. /-

/Thank you for saying that Yami. / Duos sent a smile through the mind link. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_**2-2-2-2-2**_

I think that a relationship between Duos and Yami will do quite nicely in this fanfic. I will create a new tournament for Yami to enter. It will be somewhat like battle city, yet different. I will own the tournament, so don't steal it you Bakuras on fan fiction. I know when people steal from me.

The new enemy is not from the original YGO, but he belongs to me. I will introduce some new characters in the next chapter if I feel like it. BTW, the God Cards went missing after the Kul Elna incident with Yami going to the after life.

I would like more reviews if you don't mind people, or do I have to ripe out your eyes and replace them with robotic ones. Zim did it in the second episode. (watch Invader Zim again) (smirk)


	3. Chapter 3

Boy, it's been a while. And I only have few reviews, but that's okay by me. Welcome to chapter three of "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Games Begin." And I am your writer for this story; RiYuYami the purple sleeved ninja/Pharaoh/alchemist of the universe and what not.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, but I do own some of the merchandise. I also do not own any products used and/or mentioned in the fanfic.

I own the plot and the children, also any OCs, which will be a lot. I do own any new cards that will appear. If you have a suggestion on a card, please tell me and I will put in here, you must also tell me who will use it as well or I will have to give it to another person.

NOTE! I need a wife for Ryo because Kaiba now has a wife and it will NOT be Kaiba/Shizuka! I fucking hate that couple!

…

NOTE TWO! There will be magic in this chapter. And Duos gets tossed out a window.

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

/Hikari to Yami/

-/Yami to Hikari/-

* * *

_**3-3-3-3-3**_

_The sound of feet running could be heard on the wooden floor of the Kame Game Shop as a small blue-eyed boy came running into the living room. Four-year old Duos walked up to his mother as she was folding clothes. "Mama?" He asked in a cute fashion. _

_Ishizu turned to him. "Yes sweetie, is there something you need?" _

"_Can Duos have cookie?" _

_She shook her head slowly. "No, Duos you may not have a cookie. It's almost dinner time and I don't want you to ruin your appetite." Ishizu then turned back to folding. Duos just pouted, crossing his arms, and turned toward the kitchen. _

"_If Mama no get Duos cookie… Duos do it." The boy mumbled to him self as he walked in. He looked up with blue-eyes and saw that the cookie jar was on top of the fridge and he was way to short to just reach it like Daddy and Mama could. _

_Duos walked over to the cabinet next to the fridge and struggled to climb up it. And like many of the mysteries of the world, the toddler found a way to get up it. But as he reached up to the top of the fridge, he found that his arms were to short. He started to get angry and with out warning his hands had a black and purple light around them. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" The boy let out. He head was hurting as well as a gold eye formed in the centre of his forehead. The strange light encircled the jar and caused it to float a few feet off the ground._

"_Duos, what are you…" Yugi asked as he walked into the kitchen after hearing his son's screams. "DUOS!" Yugi yelled. Duos turned around and the jar smashed to bits on the ground. This spooked the poor boy and he began to fall off the counter. _

_Closing his eyes, knowing of the coming pain, he blinked them open when he was pushed out of the way by a purple covered hand. He fell to the ground and rolled a small distance away. "Daddy…?" Duos said as he turned and almost screamed. _

"_Are… you… you alright… Duos…?" Yugi spoke as he tried to fight back the pain in his left arm. All over it was blood, scratches and broken glass from the jar. He was shaking. _

_As was poor Duos…_

"_DADDY!" Duos screamed as he grabbed Yugi's arm, only to pull back when his father yelled in pain, for the strange magic on Duos' hands burnt his arm. _

Duos shot up in bed, beads of sweat and tears ran down his face. He hugged himself, knowing that that dream happened so many years ago. His father had scars and two burn marks on his left arm, and it was because of Duos.

A light stopped the boy from crying as he turned to see that the almost finished puzzle was glowing, he picked it up slowly and held it to his heart.

-/Are you okay Aibou? /-

Duos blinked, was Yami worried for him?

-No, I just had a nightmare…-

-/ Do you mind if I sleep with you? I will keep you company. /-

Duos knew that Yami really could not do that, but it seemed like a nice thing to do. He sent a soft nod and a smile through the link and got a happy grin in return, as well as what seemed to be a hug.

The kid placed the Sennen Puzzle next to his head and drifted off to sleep, but before he left this world for the night, he felt as if a pair of strong arms was around his waist.

* * *

"YAWN!"

Duos opened his mouth as a yawn came out. Jhonen walked up to his best friend and blinked as he got right up into his face. "You alright there little buddy?" He asked with concern in his purple eyes. Duos looked up and smile. "Yes, I'm okay, just tired that's all."

"Were you up again, working on the puzzle?" Jhonen whispered so no one could hear them. The smaller nodded. He did work on it for a while last night but also he woke up again that night an hour after his nightmare only to feel the warm presence of someone else in the room with him.

-Yami… -

-/ Yes? /- The spirit sounded a little worried.

-Huh? Oh, its nothing.- Duos sent a smile through the mind link and Yami sent back a small hug and seemed to have gone back to sleep. Duos thought that the other was silly and he smiled to him self with a blush, but was rudely brought back to this world when he nose was pitched by someone.

"AH! Jho!" The blond was laughing at his friend.

"Sorry Duos, but you were freaking me out! What were you thinking about? Some one cute from the way you were blushing."

Duos blushed again. "Maybe…"

"OH! Who is it?!"

Both Jhonen and Duos jumped a bit when Mika walked up to them. She had her hands on her hips as she glared at them, Mika was not one to be left out of stuff that her friends were talking about, especially when it was gossip-like to her ears.

Duos turned to her and frowned. "It's nothing that concerns you Mina, it's my business." And with that he walked on ahead of his friends and turned a corner into an empty classroom. He closed the door and slid down the wall, glad that he got away from them. He didn't want to tell them about Yami just yet, in case they thought he was crazy and tried to take away the puzzle.

"At least I got away…"

"Got away from who Mouto?"

The blue-eyed Mouto blinked and turned to see Ka looking down at him, which was normal even if Duos was standing since Ka was a little over six feet tall.

"My friends, they were bothering me about something… personal."

Ka smirked. "Maybe you should get some new friends, the geeks you're with now are just holding you back from your goals."

Duos looked up at him; blue-eyes looked into blue-eyes. "What do you know about my goals Ka?"

Ka sighed, but kept a small smirk on his face. "Don't you know Mouto; you share that same goal your father had when he was your age. You want to make a name for yourself, or so my father says."

"Your father says a lot Ka. I just want something that I have to accomplish on my own with Yami's help."

Ka tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "Yami? Is that a friend of yours that I have yet to know?"

Duos freaked, oh shit! He just said Yami's name to Ka! But Ka is the skeptical type and wouldn't believe him for jack crap so he could just say it and Ka would think he was making something up. "Yami's a soul that lives in an ancient relic I own."

The taller teen gave him a strange look. "Hmm… my father said that the Mouto family was weird and I think you just proved it. See you in class Mouto." Ka spoke as he left the classroom, only to come almost face-to-face with Jhonen.

"What did you say to Duos?" He glared, but Ka only smirked as he patted Jhonen's head.

"Never you mind my dear puppy."

* * *

"Can anyone tell me why the Egyptians had three seasons? Mr. Kaiba?"

"They had three due to the certain points of the years, one for the flood, one for the rain, and on for the dry season."

"Brilliant Mr. Kaiba, now who can tell me…"

Once again Duos was in his father's class, listening to him explain about the Nile and Egypt's agriculture. But the boy was not listening to his father talking; he was working on the puzzle under his desk. He noticed that he was almost finished with just one piece left and that made him smile, but the smile went away when Yugi turned to him.

"Duos get out of dream land and pay attention." The boy blushed from embarrassment when he heard some of his classmates snicker at him. "Sorry Dad, what was the question?"

Yugi sighed. "I asked, what was reason for Egypt to be called Kemet in its native language?"

Duos thought for a second, but he heard Yami give him an answer. "Um… because Kemet meant 'Land of black soil' due to when the Nile flooded the soil turned black and became rich and nutrient filled for the annual crops."

Yugi blinked and then nodded. "Correct, now can anyone…" He continued on with his lecture and Duos sighed as he sank in his seat. Soon the bell rang and Duos headed out the door, only to get pushed into someone, and this someone was a person you did not want to touch.

"Mouto…" Duos looked up with wide eyes to see a very angry Hiro looking down at him. He just bumped into the school's worse bully. "I'm sorry Hiro… I didn't…" He picked up Duos and threw him out an open window, which was thankfully on the first floor. Duos skidded across the ground, the contents of his backpack falling everywhere and the puzzle lay in front of him.

-/ Duos finish the puzzle… /- He heard in his head and slowly he placed the last piece in. The whole schoolyard was filled with a blinding white light for just a split second. In a different location, Yugi fell to his knees, clutching his forehead and groaning before the pain went away.

"What was that…?" Yugi spoke as he stood up and walked off.

Hiro smirked after throwing the smaller boy out the window and started to walk down the halls but was stopped when a light shined everywhere. Once it faded, he heard a deep chuckle from behind him; he turned and saw Duos standing in the window.

But something was different. Around Duos' neck was a strange golden puzzle, his hair stuck up more, he was taller, and his eyes were an intense red color. "Well, this is going to be fun. Was it fun to throw my partner out a window?" He smirked with a glare in his red-eyes, making Hiro jolt.

"Let's play a game… if you have the guts."

* * *

Yami looked at the unconscious boy and jumped out the window to gather up Duos' stuff for him. But once he left the school, his head began to hurt and everything was becoming dizzy. "What's going on…?" He groaned and his eyes flashed from red to blue and he started to run to the game shop.

He slammed the door open and wobbled toward Duos' room, never noticing that Yugi was home and saw the boy move strangely. Yami locked the door and fell on the bed, his head hurting so much. There was a knock. "Y-yes…?" He said,

"Duos are you okay? Is something wrong?"

'Yugi?' "I'm fine… just really tired…" He replied.

Yugi blinked and could hear a slight difference in his son's voice though it was muffled by the closed door. "Alright, but if you need anything, I'll be in my office alright?"

* * *

"I GOT IT!" Jhonen yelled as he rushed for his cell phone. "Hello, this is Jhonen Jounouchi speaking; who I may ask is calling today?"

"Jhonen… I… I need you to come to the Game Shop right now, I need you to stand guard and not allow Yugi to come in… don't let anyone in Duos' room okay…?"

"What do you mean? Who the hell are you?" He asked in anger.

"I'm someone your father and mother know. I am also a friend of Yugi and now I live within Duos because he solved the puzzle… but I think my magic is unstable and I can't allow anyone in until I straighten things out… you must not let Yugi in… please trust me Jhonen…"

Jhonen bit his lip. He might as well since this person was serious, he could tell by his voice. "Alright, but you better not hurt my friend."

"I would never do a thing like that to Duos… please hurry…"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Jhonen then hung up and felt a strong pair of arms around him. "Ka… what are you doing?" He looked to see the blue-eyed teen.

"I heard you yelling and came to see."

"Mm… Ka, as much as I love the attention from you, I have to go…" He moved out his arms and headed for the door.

Ka looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"To Duos' place, he needs me for something and I'm going alone…" Jhonen spoke as he closed the door.

* * *

Jhonen stared in shook at the sight before him.

In Duos' room on the floor was Duos, or at least someone who looked like him, and this person was in major pain. He could see it on his face and in his red-eyes. "Hey, are you okay…?" Jhonen tried to reach out for him, but a strange dark shadow grabbed his wrist and Jhonen yelped.

"You… you can't touch me… something is… trying to take over Duos and me… its trying to take over us…"

Jhonen looked down at the boy and frowned at the expression on his face. "A darkness… it has been tapped into… and it trying to take my shadow magic… please… don't let anyone in until… I solve the problem…"

"I will but who are you?"

"I do not know… but Duos calls me Yami…"

Jhonen nodded. "Alright, I'll stand guard, just try and solve this thing. The air in here is dense and cold." The blond turned and locked the door and sat on the ground outside the door in the hall. He sat there for about an hour with out leaving that spot, everyone in awhile he would stretch his legs and he would turn to look at the door in which slight screams could be heard.

"You better do something Yami… I swear to God that if Duos is hurt or worse I'll kill you…" He failed to notice a towering figure above him until he heard the person speak.

"Jhonen, what are you doing?"

Jhonen looked up to see Ka glaring at him. The blond sighed and stood up to look at him. "Is something wrong with Mouto, let me in." Ka demanded, but Jhonen simply shook his head and returned the glare.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in Ka."

Ka growled and grabbed Jhonen by the collar of his shirt. "FUCK OFF JHONEN! Let me in there right now!"

"I can't! Duos told me not too!" Jhonen yelled back, trying not to say Yami's name. Ka kept his father's glare on his face.

"And you won't do it, even for your own boyfriend?"

A hand was placed on the side of Ka's face. Jhonen looked up at him with sad eye before he spoke in a soft voice. "Please Ka… I don't want you to see… for your own good… I just don't want you to see him now…"

TBC

_**3-3-3-3-3**_

* * *

Longest chapter yet! Eight pages! Yami really has no idea what is going on, but that will be revealed in the next chapter. Yes, Ka and Jhonen are lovers, but their parents don't know and if they did know… let's just say it's not going to end well. Ka and Jhonen has its own relationship now since I came up with it on one of my pics on Deviant Art, it's called Muttshipping! Now here's a dozy of a problem, I need a name for the relationship between Yami and Duos. I think I'm going to use… Selbenshipping (Selben is German for same, because Duos looks so much like Yugi to Yami that they are the same.) What do you guys think?

The end of this chapter is based off a little comic I did on Paint that is posted on my Deviant Art page, check it out if you want. So far, Yugi is oblivious to this whole thing that his son is now possessed by his other half and he won't find out for a bit, not until Ka's tournament, but that's still a little while away.

Correction note! I said in the first chapter that Ka is an only child and yet I also said that he has a brother. I meant to say cousin because the boy is the child of Mokuba and Rebecca. Please review if you want Duos to be okay.


End file.
